kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Marry no Kakuu Sekai
Marry no Kakuu Sekai (マリーの架空世界 Marī no Kakū Sekai) is an exclusive song featured on the Mekakucity Records album. Background : The song tells about Marry's feelings about the events surrounding the never-ending world, called the Kagerou Daze, which allows her deceased friends to return to life by using the powers they received from her grandmother Azami. As she does not want to live alone in a world where her friends, the Mekakushi Dan members, are not with her, she decides to repeatedly use her powers in order to save their lives, but the same fate seems to occur each time the loop repeats, so Marry wishes for a world where someday her friends do not have to die anymore and they can be together for eternity. Jin's Comment : “I hate saying ‘goodbye.’ : I want to live with you again tomorrow, : So that’s why I’ll repeat it, over and over.” : Even the fun times have an ending. : Even when you know that it can’t be helped, : It brings about a very lonely feeling. : And when you part ways with people, that makes you wish all the more, : “I want to turn time back, one more time.” : “If only I could redo it, and we could be together tomorrow.” : This song is the story of a girl that clings to tomorrow, : And repeats it over and over. : “I’m sure that we’ll be able to greet tomorrow together.” : I aimed for a song that’s warm and nostalgic like the sunset. : I’d like you to relax while listening to it.Mekakucity Records Booklet Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= {|style="width:100%" |''Kanji'' |''Romaji'' |- |同じ声　同じ風景に |Onaji koe onaji fuukei ni |- |気付けずに　心は弾むのでしょう |kidzukezu ni kokoro wa hazumu no deshou |- |また次の同じ未来も |mata tsugi no onaji mirai mo |- |新しく思えてしまうのでしょう |atarashiku omoeteshimau no deshou |- | |- |「どうしたの？わからないよ」 |"Doushita no? Wakaranai yo" |- |君の目は固く閉じて |kimi no me wa kataku tojite |- | |- |夕焼けの色　伝う涙は |yuuyake no iro tsutau namida wa |- |切に願う　心を赤く染める |setsu ni negau kokoro wo akaku someru |- | |- |「あのね、また明日も次の日も |"Ano ne, mata ashita mo tsugi no hi mo |- |君と居られたなら、嬉し過ぎて」 |kimi to irareta nara, ureshisugite" |- | |- |きっと私は、ただ繰り返す |kitto watashi wa, tada kurikaesu |- |君と明日の空を眺めるため |kimi to asu no sora wo nagameru tame |- | |- |いつか望ていた世界に出逢う為 |itsuka miteita sekai ni deau tame |-|English Translation= (Unofficial Translation) The same voices, the same scenery Without you noticing, your spirit leaps forward Even the following identical future You’ll believe it to be new “What’s the matter? I don’t understand” Your eyes were shut tight The color of the sunset, the tears flowing down my face Pray eagerly, and dye my heart red “You see, if I could be with you again Tomorrow and the next day, too, then I would be really happy” But undoubtedly, I will just repeat it all over again For the sake of gazing at the sky of tomorrow For the sake of coming across that world that I saw the other day.Translation by Polaris Unique Trivia * It was voted as the #27 Kagerou Project song in the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019.KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019 manga References }} Category:All pages Category:Exclusive Songs Category:Mekakucity Records Category:Songs